


【姐攻】如果她们归隐于天地苍茫

by mandalay



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), 冰雪奇缘
Genre: F/F, 磨豆腐文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalay/pseuds/mandalay
Summary: 解锁gl🚗新姿势（百合文只有手也太单调了吧（。很短，希望读起来甜甜的。
Relationships: Elsanna
Kudos: 19





	【姐攻】如果她们归隐于天地苍茫

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。

天空澄澈，水面晶莹。她骑骏马，雨鬣霜蹄，凌冰驭雪而来……  
我甚至可以清晰地感受到清冽的气息拍打在脸颊上的触觉，裹挟着沁凉的温度，直抵肺腑，寒冷但不叫人生厌。  
来者银白长发飘逸，湛蓝裙裾漫卷，胯下良驹竟似冰凝成，鬃毛烈烈垂落体侧，若有风飒然而至，令我心旌摇曳。  
不及沉吟，马蹄腾跃淌起的水花，掠袭衣角、手背，刹那激越。  
是我的倒影，映照汪洋清鉴，也映在她温润含笑的眸中。  
穿着古拙素雅的紫衣蓝裙，欣然、雀跃，心思灵动。  
她欠身，向我伸出手臂。  
而我不敢回应。  
擦身而过的瞬间，连滚烫的泪也结成了冰。  
  
我从梦中惊醒，枕边尚有洇散的泪痕。  
阳光透过挂满冰棱的穹顶折射出斑斓光晕，幻化成琉璃的剔透。不得不承认，Elsa是天生的艺术家。即便是只有两个人住的房子，她也精心做了设计。看看窗棂上那些精心雕镂的花纹，不亚于任何一所主教堂的流光天井。  
门外响起冰马的嘶鸣，还有熟悉的嗓音：“Anna，Anna！让你烧的水呢？不要告诉我你现在还没起床。”  
Elsa推门抢进，冷空气随之争先恐后地涌入，迫使我下意识裹紧了被子。  
“哦天呐，还真是。体谅体谅我这个一大早出门打猎，回家还没口热水喝的人吧。”她坐在床边，佯装气恼地把披风甩到我头上。我讨好似地一骨碌爬起来，从背后熊抱住她：“哎呀，姐姐，我这不是做噩梦了嘛！我梦到你骑马远走高飞不要我了……你瞧，还哭了一鼻子呢！”我指着脸颊上没来得及擦干净的泪珠展示给她看。  
“你以为我走了，这就是你不做家务的借口？”Elsa满脸写着不屑，但还是温柔地抬手将那滴在她看来假惺惺的眼泪抹去了，“我不仅回来了，还要回来教训你呢！”  
说罢，她把被子掀开，翻身跨住我，居高临下地将我禁锢在暖和的怀抱里，亲吻不由分说地落在眉间、耳际，最后在颈窝处厮磨。我推开她的脸，无比嫌弃地回击道：“你怎么精力这么旺盛！我总睡不醒，你也不反思一下为什么！”  
“哦？为什么？”  
哇塞，这副明知故问的模样还真是气人。  
她的指尖撩起单薄的睡衣，摩挲前两天在大腿根留下的、尚未消退的红痕，我挡住她的手腕，不让她向更深处摸索。光天化日之下，怪臊人的。  
“不想用手的话，我们可以换一种方式。”Elsa友善地提议，我信了她的邪。  
没等我说个“不”字，她的上半身已经倾覆下来。我的双腿被她折成夸张的“M”造型。门户洞开的姿势令我倍感羞耻，而这正是她的乐趣所在。  
脱去累赘的衣物，她用身体挡住我妄图并拢的膝盖，欺身压制我扭动挣扎的力道。虽然看不见，但我能清晰地感知到下端的唇峰，在我最为幽隐的穴口处挤搡，仿佛要将她的躯体死死嵌入我的甬道。因为众所周知的原因，我从未体验过被贯穿的滋味。但我猜相较于直接捣入，这种相同部位被对方大面积、大幅度覆盖、摩擦、舔舐、吞咽，乃至吞吃入腹的感觉，伴随骨盆的顶撞，更加强调了“占有-被占有”的姿态。被Elsa占有的念头令我着迷，并无可救药地沦陷。我忍不住尖叫出声。  
“Anna难受吗？难受的话，我可以停下哦。”她道貌岸然地宣告着，而身下的撞击与研磨还在继续。  
“别……别停下……”我茫然失神地撒着娇，感觉头顶的冰棱比刚才还要迷蒙。  
“这可是你说的哦。”  
闻言，我无奈地轻笑：“难道我还能拒绝你吗，姐姐。”  
聚不了焦的余光里，我瞥见Elsa得逞的浅笑。  
呵，女人。  
  
马蹄腾跃淌起的水花，掠袭衣角、手背，刹那激越。  
是我的倒影，映照汪洋清鉴，也映在她温润含笑的眸中。  
明天的我依然可以看见天空澄澈，水面晶莹。  
而我最爱的姐姐身骑骏马，雨鬣霜蹄，带着刚打回的野味，凌冰驭雪，朝我飞驰而来……  
  
虽天地苍茫，冰雪之间，也足以慰藉平生。


End file.
